


In the Darkest corner

by jenness77



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, Multi, babies /family/death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa seeks to  have her sister as guardian  in case anything was to  happen to her . Her sister is hesitant . Vanessa  wants to know why , she goes to Clarice for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkest corner

**Author's Note:**

> again taking liberties , Nothing is really revealed about Vanessa's past unless i over looked it . So Enter Rita her older sister , who has always pretended to have a wonderful life. not sure where I'm taking this but I did like the idea .

Vanessa sat impatiently in a drawing room. She wondered what was taking so long in fetching her sister. Standing up she began to pace until she heard a familiar voice like music to her ears. She smiled widely as she saw the woman enter the room with Clarice. For once the older woman looked happy and kind towards Vanessa. Vanessa had tried her best to befriend the woman, but it had been at the wrong time. 

“Rita “Vanessa greeted her sister with warmth. She walked over to her and hugged the older woman. She saw Clarice nodded and smile before leaving the room. Maybe there was hope after all. 

“How are you?” Vanessa asked when she noticed a bruise on her sister’s arm. She went to touch it and Rita pulled away. 

“ You know me I give as good as I get , so this is where you have been hidden away . I worried so much when I read of the riots and fall of Florence. I am glad to see you and your baby are doing well. So my dear not that I am not happy to see my lovely sister who was freed from a convent by a handsome artist . Why did you have me brought here?” Rita asked as she studied her younger sister. 

They two had been relatively close; after Vanessa left the convent she had written her sister to say she was glad she had followed her heart. While it was with DaVinci Rita was still happy for her. Granted Rita’s life choices hadn’t been idealistic either. She was now a baker in a café and her husband Antonio had a bit of a temper at times and many mistresses to keep him busy while Rita was angry at him. It had worked for them. This though, this time he had crossed lines that would take a life time to forgive. 

Vanessa wrung her hands nervously and licked her lips before turning back to her sister. 

“ Listen to me I need you to leave Antonio and come here to be here with me and my baby . I’m afraid once he is born the De Medici’s will rip him from me and toss me out “ her eyes grew wide as the words flew from her mouth . Never before had she spoken them out loud. 

“What? “ Rita asked incredulously. “You must be mistaken Clarice said it took her a week to locate me for you and she convinced Antonio to let me come why would they take your baby?’ 

“Because it is Giuliani’s baby and well I am just a bar maid “ 

“Vanessa, I’m sure …” Rita tried to reason with her sister but suddenly Vanessa flew into a panicked beg.

“Rita, please, please listens to me. if any happens to me any thing at all I need you to listen to me . I am making you guardian of this baby , I don’t care if Lorenzo and his wife partake in raising this baby , but you I will make sure you will have final say . Leo’s father will help me; he is a lawyer and all and for whatever reason part of him does like Leo. I want my baby to be loved, not just tolerated:” Vanessa begged her sister.

The way her sister begged, which was something that Vanessa never did scared the older sister into saying “Of course anything you need “

“Good then you are moving here “Vanessa told her.

“ I can’t Vanessa , I’m sorry I can’t just leave my home and profession Antonio will not allow it “ Rita tried once more to reason with her sister . If anyone knew what had happened the night Antonio had gotten drunk beyond reason and the way he tortured her and assaulted her.

“ I’m sure Lorenzo can offer your husband a deal he is very persuasive “ Vanessa smiled “ And Leo would love to meet you , I mean drawing you would make him pretty happy .” 

Rita smiled she had to find a way to get out of this conversation and fast. 

“Very well little sister I will talk to Antonio about your request “ 

“ Good , now that is over lets go for a walk I want you to meet Leonardo “ Vanessa smiled as she lead her sister out into the hallway . 

Vanessa had failed to see a house maiden standing around the corner, with now wide eyes. The younger girl had come to admire Vanessa and felt that the de Medici should know what she had just heard or at least tell some one they trusted.


End file.
